The arrangement just described is a standard one for a steering system for boats, particularly for a mechanical steering system for controlling boats.
Such steering systems have a control member, whose movement drives the components of a transmission transferring the movement of the control member through a corresponding operation of an operating unit to control, for example, steering actuators.
The transmission of such steering systems must be particularly efficient, namely, the input element has to dynamically engage the output element without generating “clearances” to efficiently transmit the movement of the control member to the transfer member and to an operating unit.
The components of such transmission system are subject to high stresses. Firstly, such components are subjected to stresses related to mechanical operation, namely, the continuous changes in direction related to boat movements generate continuous fatigue cycles that wear the components out, causing a deterioration that leads to malfunctions and inefficiencies in the performance of the entire steering system.
Secondly, the wear on the transmission components can be due to external agents related to the environment where the steering systems operate, i.e. the marine environment, which is particularly aggressive against the different components.
Finally, “clearances” in the dynamic coupling of the transmission components can create a relative movement between the components affecting the “softness” of the steering system, which is the fluidity of the control member during movement, as well as the quickness of response of the operating unit according to the movement of the control member.
Therefore, there is an unsatisfied need for a steering system for boats, particularly a mechanical steering system, which by means of relatively simple and inexpensive arrangements solves prior art drawbacks, and in particular provides an improvement in the performance and efficiency of transmissions of prior art steering systems.